Finn Mertens
Finn, o Humano (ou apenas Finn, anteriormente Pen, traduzido para o português como "Caneta") é um dos protagonistas principais de Hora de Aventura. Junto a Jake. Finn vive procurando aventuras pela Terra de Ooo, salvando todos as pessoas e reinos do mal. Sobre Finn Finn é o irmão adotivo de Jake, como foi visto em "Lembranças da Montanha Boom Boom", Finn parece ter sido abandonado na infância, deixado sozinho em uma floresta. Foi revelado que ele esteve em seu "bum bum" (em referência feita) uma grande folha em que ele caiu e chorou até Josué e Margaret (mãe e pai de Jake) o resgatarem da floresta e o levarem com Jake e Jermaine. Em "Criado", Finn diz a Marceline que quando ele perguntou sobre seus pais, Jake disse que ele veio de um repolho (de brincadeira), o que implica que ele não sabe nada sobre seus pais biológicos. Em "Despejados", ele fala que não tem medo da "Vampira" (Marceline). Finn é um garoto destinado a aventuras, junto com seu parceiro Jake ele entra e sai de confusões e brigas, ele tem como objetivo ajudar todas as pessoas, não importa se elas estão ao seu alcance ou não. Ele fez uma promessa e pretende cumpri-lá. Finn amava a Princesa Jujuba mais ela não demonstrava amor por ele, mas sente muito ciúmes dele com qualquer garota, ele tem como prova do amor por ela um cacho de seu cabelo, que também guarda-o para não se esquecer dela e Princesa Jujuba só fica sabendo do cacho de cabelo quando ele canta a canção "Minhas Melhores Amigas Deste Mundo", no episódio "O Que Faltava". Em "Incêndio" Finn vê a Princesa de Fogo pela primeira vez e tem amor a primeira vista. Ele sai com a ajuda de Jake atrás dela no episódio "Quente Demais", e eles se apaixonam um pelo outro. Em "Pegando um Foguinho" é revelado que eles estão namorando, e Finn beija a princesa, quase destruindo o planeta, mas tudo acaba bem. Em "Frost & Fire", a Princesa de Fogo pede a Finn para dar um tempo na relação dele, e no episódio "Too Old" Jake diz que ele e a Princesa de Fogo terminaram, nele Finn tenta se aproximar da Princesa Jujuba, mas sem sucesso, diz ele que acha que a idade não é apenas como um número e que pessoas mais velhas (na qual está se referindo a Princesa Jujuba) são realmente diferentes, percebendo isso ele pensa em voltar o relacionamento com a Princesa de Fogo Aparência Finn tem 15 anos de idade (12 no início da série, mas completou 13 anos no episódio "O Trem Misterioso" e entre 8 e 10 de Fevereiro ele fez 14 anos, e Pendleton Ward afirmou que atualmente ele tem 15 anos de idade). Ele é magro, membros muito finos, usando um chapéu branco left|176px com duas "orelhas" de urso que se projetam a partir do topo. O chapéu cobre a cabeça inteira, aparecendo apenas o rosto. Ele também usa uma camiseta azul de manga curta, bermuda azul, uma mochila metade verde escuro e metade verde claro, meias brancas e um par de sapatos pretos. Quando está muito frio, ocasionalmente usa uma blusa amarela por cima da camisa tradicional. Ele tem vários dentes em falta, porque "Ele mordeu várias árvores e rochas, entre outras coisas", disse Pendleton Ward, criador do Adventure Time (em português Hora de Aventura) . Pendleton também disse que Finn tem longos cabelos loiros (como visto no episódio "Para Cortar os Cabelos de Uma Mulher"). Ele veste um pijama vermelho quando vai dormir. Usa cuecas brancas como visto no episódio Cidade dos Ladrões, quando Penny rouba sua roupa no final do episódio. Tem olhos negros e pequenos. No episódio "Amiguinho" da quinta temporada, Finn fala que precisa de um chapéu novo ( já que o antigo ganhou vida por um mago ), e depois Jake diz "Vamos esfolar um urso do mal", revelando que o chapéu de Finn é feito de pele de urso. 185px-Fourweeksfinn.gif S2e11 finn force of blizzard.png S2e9 finn and jake attacked by chud.png S2e8 finn pointing to lipstick on crystal.png Modelsheet muscularfinn inrippedpjs withrims.png Finn el humano 4 by gabygirl1243-d5ksn3e.png S5 e1 Farmworld Finn stealing crown.PNG Finn loses it by sircinnamon-d4y93j7.png 1340132585-finn-hora-de-aventura-domdj.png Finn Prince Ice.jpg Shark fighting Finn.png Many-faces-of-finn.jpg Finn-image box.png S4 E7 Finn and Bear eating cereal.png Finn thumbs up.PNG 1ATFinnStand.png FINN3.jpg FINN2.jpg Finn vs Donny.png Formas Alternativas Interesses Românticos: *Princesa Jujuba: antigamente e uma outra tentativa no episódio "Too Old" sem sucesso, embora decidiu que ela é mesmo velha demais. *Princesa de Fogo: em Earth & Water se reconciliam mas se tornam apenas amigos. Relacionamentos Parentes Jake Como companheiros de casa, irmãos e melhores amigos, Finn e Jake compartilham um vínculo muito profundo e forte. Tendo sido criados juntos pelos pais de Jake, a participação duo uma relação semelhante à de irmãos, com Jake atuando como irmão mais velho de Finn. Apesar de terem um amor incondicional para o outro, Finn pode ficar frustrado com Jake por causa de sua preguiça e falta de motivação, por exemplo, em "O Jardim da Bruxa". Como um caráter mais descontraído, Jake muitas vezes tenta relaxar personalidade impetuosa do Finn em face de uma luta, muitas vezes aconselhando-o a não se preocupar. Embora às vezes ele leva Finn para o caminho errado, Jake realmente quer o bem para o seu companheiro, e é geralmente uma figura encorajadora e protetora na vida de Finn. Finn e Jake salvaram a vida um do outro em várias ocasiões, e se aventuram, muitas vezes em toda a Terra de Ooo juntos. Uma única parte do relacionamento de Finn com Jake é a capacidade de Jake saber quando Finn está prestes a chorar, como pode ser visto no episódio "Cidade das Aberrações" onde se afirma ser um "lance mãe e filha." Contudo, existem certas ocasiões em que Finn e Jake lutam entre si. Em "Os Cineastas", eles argumentam sobre o gênero que seu filme deve ser, e eles se recusam a falar um com o outro até BMO arrumar o problema. Em "Quem Ganha", eles lutam após Jake não levar a sério o treinamento e a luta que se seguiu causou múltiplos ferimentos em ambos. Filhotes de Jake e Lady Finn tem o prazer de conhecer suas sobrinhas e sobrinhos em "Jake o Pai" e até mesmo usava uma camisa que tinha escrito sobre ela "BEST UNKLE" (Melhor Tio) de cabeça para baixo. Durante o curto período de tempo Finn estava com os filhotes, ele começou a brincar com eles (como quando Jake viu com eles, disse que eles estão tendo algum "luta de tio"). Finn mostrou uma apatia geral a aparência Jake Jr.. Amigos *'Princesa Jujuba: '''Finn desde o começo da série já demonstrava sua queda extrema por ela. Salvando-a muitas vezes já recebeu vários beijos na bochecha e um na boca. No episódio Batalha de Magos Finn ficou muito preocupado se o Rei Gelado vencesse (Porque o Vencedor levaria um beijo dela) então Finn batalhou até vencer, sendo até possível de usar um ataque muito vergonhoso para todos, ele gritou no ouvido de seu último adversário, demonstrando que ele queria levar um beijo da Jujuba também (Acabou foi levando um tapa na cara). *'Marceline: Do episódio Despejados ate o episodio Criado Finn ainda o considera como inimiga ate que quando ele vira criado fica com medo dela com os planos "malignos" dela mais depois ele descobre que os planos dela eram mentira só para ele ficar com medo ate que ela deixa ele ficar livre e Finn vê que ela não é tão malvada quanto ele pensava. No episódio Bad Little Boy, Marceline parece gostar também de Finn, pois quando ela conta a história dos paralelos Fionna e Marshall Lee, fala sobre a relação entre os dois, e como eles se gostavam. Então já que o Marshall Lee seria a Marceline na vida real, é provável que ela estava acanhada para contar que gosta (um pouco) dele. Interesses Amorosos '''Princesa de Fogo Princesa de Fogo é a namorada(atualmente eles tiveram um desentedimento) de Finn, na qual ele confirma por si mesmo em "Puhoy" e ela em "Vault of Bones" Ele encontra pela primeira vez ela no final do episódio "Incêndio". Durante o episódio, Jake se apresenta como Finn tentando cortejá-la, porque ele acreditava que Finn, deprimido depois de ser rejeitado novamente pela Princesa Jujuba, precisava de um novo interesse amoroso. No entanto, quando o Pai da Princesa de Fogo diz que ela é má, Jake diz a ela (disfarçado como Finn), que ele não gosta dela, o que faz com que ela fique confusa e irritada e ataca-o, seguindo-o de volta para a Casa na Árvore onde o Finn de verdade está. Ela começa um incêndio na casa que queima as fotos da Princesa Jujuba de Finn, e ele fica furioso e vai ver o que arruinou suas fotos. Quando ela acidentalmente acende os fogos de artifícios líquidos deixado para trás pela Princesa Jujuba e apaga o fogo dela, ele a salva e a leva para casa. Quando ela recupera a consciência, Princesa de Fogo grita com ele: "Você! O que tem de errado comigo? hein! Porque você não gosta de mim?" e Finn afirma; "Eu gosto de você". Esta afirmação, apesar de Finn nunca ter conhecido Princesa de Fogo antes, é evidente de "amor à primeira vista". Princesa de Fogo cora, em seguida, dá um tapa em Finn e avisa para que ele nunca mais mexa com ela novamente, e foge da casa na árvore. Depois que ela lhe dá um tapa, ele imediatamente quis saber quem ela era. Ele, então, disse para Jake, "Cara, eu acho que eu gamei." No episódio de continuação, "Quente Demais", ela torna-se oficialmente o novo interesse amoroso de Finn. Ele pede a Jake para ajudá-lo a encontrá-la, dizendo que ele "olhou através de seu olhar ardente" e que "ela não é do mal", e os dois partem para procurá-la. Eles espiam ela por uma lagoa e se escondem atrás dos arbustos para vê-la. Finn carinhosamente compara a ela para "o vapor fora o nariz de um cachorrinho à procura de presunto na neve" e "uma bela florzinha." Quando ela curiosamente mergulha a mão dela na água e pula de volta na dor, Finn corre em seu auxílio, surpreendendo-a. Finn admite a Princesa de Fogo que ele realmente gosta dela e eles deviam ficar juntos, o que faz com que ela brilha mais intenso e faz pequenos fogos aparecem ao seu redor. Finn se surpreende com o fogo que chega perto dele, então ele tenta apagá-los, sem saber que, pisando as chamas ele iria machucar a Princesa de Fogo. Irritada e confusa, ela corre novamente e os irmãos perseguem ela, então ela faz emboscadas para eles. No entanto, o ataque não dura muito tempo, e Finn confunde Princesa de Fogo, tentando elogiá-la enquanto ela está tentando matá-los. Em seguida, ele tenta explicar seus sentimentos mais uma vez que faz com que ela corre, mas ela resiste. Chateada que quando Finn faz seu brilho ficar mais intenso, ele apaga e ela avisa que ele "não deve brincar com as emoções de um ser do fogo." Princesa de Fogo diz que objetivo do fogo é queimar e proclama que o Reino Goblin será o seu próprio Reino de Fogo. Finn tenta convencê-la a não fazer isso. No episódio "Pegando um Foguinho" Finn e a Princesa de Fogo se tornam amigos e no decorrer dele ele tenta se aproximar dela cada vez mais, e quando Finn recita um poema para ela e acidentalmente ele queima, os dois se beijam, quase destruindo o mundo (por causa de como diz a Princesa Jujuba ela é fisicamente instável e não suporta romances estremos) , mas tudo acaba bem, oque faz pensar que no final deste episódio se inicia o relacionamento deles. Curiosidades Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Aventureiro(a) Categoria:Artigos do Mês Categoria:Humano